Caitlin (Pokémon)
|-|Generation 4= |-|Generation 5= Summary Caitlin is a Pokémon Trainer that first appeared in Johto as the princess of the Battle Castle. She later reappeared as one of the Elite Four of the Unova Region. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, far higher with her powers | 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Caitlin Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Female for her Pokémon. Age: 14 in Gen 4. 17 in Black/White | 19 in Black/White 2 Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Unova Elite Four Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy All, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation Reuniclus, Flight, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Sigilyph, Status Transmission, Shadow Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Musharna, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation Gothitelle | Same, plus Sleep Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Absorption Musharna and Regeneration (Mid-Low) Reuniclus, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Genius Intelligence, Metal Manipulation, Martial Arts Metagross Attack Potency: Street level, far higher with her powers (She is known to have highly destructive rage with her powers, although the full extent of her powers is unknown) | Island level (Comparable to Grimsley) | At least Island level (Stronger than two years ago as her team is superior to Ghetsis) Speed: Peak Human (She can keep pace with her Pokémon fights, although it is likely PIS) | Relativistic (Considerably faster than Drayden/Iris) | Relativistic (Faster than two years ago) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown (Most of her Pokémon focuses on Psychic powers rather than physical strikes) Durability: Street level | Island level | At least Island level Stamina: High | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range, far higher with her powers. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (A very skilled Pokémon trainer due to being considered the most important person at the Battle Castle at a young age) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Can loses her temper easily, although it seems to have faded away as she grew older. | Her Pokémon have varying weaknesses, but they all seem vulnerable to soul based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of his Pokémon and all moves they can use. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (Black/White) | Pokémon Team (Black/White 2) Pokémon Team Black and White ReunBiggerRender.png|Reuniclus, The Multiplying Pokémon. Sigilyph.png|Sigilyph, The Avianoid Pokémon. 768px-518Musharna.png|Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon. 576Gothitelle.png|Gothitelle, The Astral Body Pokémon. Black and White 2 768px-518Musharna.png|Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon. Hold Item: Zoom Lens Sigilyph.png|Sigilyph, The Avianoid Pokémon. Hold Item: Expert Belt ReunBiggerRender.png|Reuniclus, The Multiplying Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers 576Gothitelle.png|Gothitelle, The Astral Body Pokémon. Hold Item: Wise Glasses 250px-376Metagross.png|Metagross, The Iron Leg Pokémon. Hold Item: Life Orb Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Elite Four Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Metal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6